Nothing but Reality
by Rabidnar
Summary: It's part of my job to know where to place my hand, my lips, my tongue, my leg, and even my thoughts.
1. The Disappearing Act

Ik I have a lot of fics to update...but I wanna post this one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House MD. Nor do I own Chloe...which is pretty much what this fic is. I don't claim to own any part of the plot. I just thought it would be fun to twist it to fit House characters for my own purposes then decided to post it as it's a gift to a friend. So if you review me saying, "Omg! This is just like the movie Chloe!"...I'll probably ignore you, because that was the point in writing it. And, yes, I know it's going to be quite out of character for a certain character.

Anyway. This fic will contain: Cadley, Chameron, and Chirteen...and hints of Thouse. Enjoy! - This chapter is written weird. The rest aren't written w/ first person thoughts. - And this is all unbeta'd. Sorry!

* * *

**Nothing but Reality**

**Prologue**

**The Disappearing Act**

Offices of wealthy, intelligent men were nothing new. As a matter of fact, they were probably the places she was most likely to visit. Work was consuming and their frustrated families fell asleep before they got home for the night - if they even went home or had a family. Co-workers were either oblivious to their surroundings or pretended not to know what was happening in the room right next to them. Most of the time, she came and left and not a single person questioned it.

_I guess I've always been pretty good with words. In my line of business, it's just as important to be able to describe what I'm doing as it is to do what I'm doing. _

She could just barely see her reflection in the mirror that was located in his office. Gregory House M.D.'s office Or, at least, that's what the plaque on his desk said. The time before that, it had been in an office that said James Wilson and then Lisa Cuddy even before that time. He seemed more at ease in this office though, and she could guarantee his name wasn't Lisa.

_What to say; what words to select._

"You sure you don't want to make that ass of yours a little bigger?" The gruff voice came from the man on top the desk as he worked on buttoning his pants. "I might even pay for it if you're lucky."

A smirk tugged at the young woman's lips as she ignored the request for a moment. Her long brunette hair fell loosely in front of her face as she tilted her head down to look at the strap of her black, lace bra while she hooked it. She slid the piece of material around with ease then pulled the straps back up the smooth skin of her arms and shoulders. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she finally responded, turning sideways on the chair and draping her legs over the arm of it.

Leaning forward, she adjusted the fishnet stockings that were now down around her ankles. "I think my ass is big enough." Arching her back, she slowly drew the tights back up to her waist, almost able to feel his eyes scanning her slender body. Tilting her head to the side, she let her hair fall back again then brushed a few stray locks away from her face with her fingers.

_Some men hate to hear certain terms. They can't stand specific moves and then they can't live without others._

He pushed the envelope containing the money to the corner of the desk then slowly pulled it back again. "I think the boss is going to catch on if you walk in here looking the same," he said in a hushed voice that had a certain sarcasm to it. "If you're not going to consider changing your ass, maybe we should do this at my house next time."

"You're going to have to work to get me to your house," she replied, her voice equally as quiet. It was thrilling, talking as though someone was going to overhear you even though there was no one around. She pushed herself up from the chair and eased her red dress back on, followed by her black heels. "Where's my hairpin?"

He lifted it up with the same hand that was holding the envelope. "What? I don't get to keep this as a memento?" He twirled the piece of silver around his fingers then held it behind the white paper.

_It's part of my job to know where to place my hand, my lips, my tongue, my leg, and even my thoughts. What kind of pressure, for how long, when to stop._

"I'll bring you a souvenir next time." She leaned forward with her hands on either side of him, pressed against the hard wood of the desk. "I'm sure I can find something I'm willing to part with," she murmured, brushing her lips lightly against his neck and shoulder. "But for now, I'd like that -"

"House!" There were several loud knocks on the door, followed by the female voice again. "I have the janitor's key!"

"I'd like that back," she finished, pulling back and easing the envelope and hairpin from his hand. "You know my number." She turned and headed toward the door just as the key was shoved in the lock.

_I can become your first kiss, or a torn out image from a playboy magazine you found when you were nine years old. Am I your secretary? Or am I your daughter? Maybe I'm your seventh grade Math teacher you always hated._

The door swung open and another woman stood livid in the doorway. "You have a patient," she stated firmly, gripping a manila envelope so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Behind her stood a blonde woman who looked much more timid with her eyes quickly darting to the ground. "Who is this?" the woman who had opened the door demanded.

"A patient," House answered.

"Sorry, I was just leaving. Thank you, Dr. House." The young lady brushed her hands down along her dress, straightening the wrinkles. She walked past the women at the door, glancing back at the ass of the more confident one. She broke into a subtle grin.

_All I know is that if I do it just right, I can become your living, breathing, unflinching dream._

Shoving the envelope into her pocket, she caught the eye of the blonde and then glanced down again, trying to focus on pulling her hair back with the hairpin as she walked toward the exit.

_And then I can actually disappear._


	2. Faithful

**Puppy**: Don't rush me, Woman! It's not my fault you're distracting and make me slow!  
**Ilessthree: **The movie was made of win. My story...not so much. Haha.  
**Gummi:** Thanks! And it's a great movie. Really graphic though. Wish I woulda been warned of that.  
**Chase: **Thanks.  
**Esuedros: **It's hard to post often. I've been dealing with a lot medically, at home, etc. It's a muse killer.  
**Mani:** Not /totally/ stupid and ridiculous? What's /that/ supposed to mean? xD  
**Shelby: **Glad you like it!

**A/N: **Sorry the chapters are short. I'm just going through a lot and it's hard to write.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Faithful  
**

"Dr. Cameron." Cuddy tore her harsh gaze away from House. She turned and offered the folder she had been holding. "Dr. Cameron?" she asked firmly, snapping the folder with a quick flick of her wrist.

Cameron quickly lifted her eyes from the ground. "Sorry," she murmured, taking the folder from Cuddy. She swallowed thickly and shifted her gaze toward House. "We have a twenty three year old male presenting with-"

"Did you already run all of the necessary tests?" House cut her off, ignoring her words and furrowing his brows.

"Necessary tests?" Cameron opened the folder and scanned the file. "We don't even know…"

"Or are you just here because you disagree with my previous _patient_ and you needed Cuddy to chase her off?" House pressed, standing and straightening his shirt. He smirked. "I don't know how Chase would take your jealousy."

"I, uh…" Cameron shook her head, pursing her lips together so they formed a straight line. Her throat felt dry and her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. "That's not…"

"House!" Cuddy scolded, narrowing her eyes. "Where is the rest of your team at?"

"Cameron!" House responded, looking the blonde doctor over. "Where's the rest of my team at?"

"They're in the lounge," Cameron answered immediately, glancing back and forth between House and Cuddy, not sure who her answer should be directed to. "I think they're trying to fix the coffee machine."

"Well, go get them!" House demanded. "We have a patient to take care of! What is _wrong_ with you just standing there as that poor man _suffers_," he exclaimed dramatically.

"I paged them before I got here," Cameron answered. She shifted the folder so it was held against her side by her elbow then pulled her pager from her pocket and wiggled it in the air. "They should be on their way soon." She cleared her throat and rubbed at her face as she walked toward the conference room, leaving House to deal with the consequences of having a hooker in his office.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry about your patient." Dr. Benedict leant against the doorway of the OR, her hands shoved deeply in the pockets of her lab coat. "I was watching from the gallery."

"There was nothing we could've done." Chase slipped off his gloves and tossed them in the red trashcan. He turned the water on and waited for steam to appear before pumping soap onto his hands then sliding them under the stream. "You're done work already?"

"On break," Dr. Benedict corrected him. "I don't get off until eight." She slouched sideways against the doorframe. "I looked at the schedule. We get off at the same time."

A slight smile tugged at the corners of Chase's lips. "Yeah, I guess we do, Dr. Ben-"

"Kelly," she corrected him, shrugging her shoulders. "We're both on break. I don't think a first name basis will hurt anything."

"I guess it won't," Chase chuckled, turning the water off. He shook his hands over the sink, watching the water droplets fly. "Is there something you wanted, Kelly, or is the OR just interesting?"

"Well, the surgeons in it are interesting," Kelly answered with a half smirk. "One in particular who I'd like to take to dinner when we get off work."

"Mm." Chase turned to face her, untying the cap on his head before tossing that in the trash too. "Which one would that be? I'm sure I could talk to him."

"A little birdie told me that his name is Robert Chase." She flashed a grin and pulled her hands from her pockets, letting them fall to her sides. "Nothing weird," she assured him. "Just two friends stopping at a restaurant on their way home from work."

"Wish I could," Chase answered, putting his hand flat against the wall and leaning to the side. "Today is my birthday though. I'm sure Allison has plans for us once my shift is over. I think she's throwing some kind of party." He held back a cringe and tried to make it unnoticeable.

Straightening up, Kelly grinned even more. She glanced to both sides. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you," she sung, laughter causing her words to crack and slur together.

"Oh, come on!" Chase found himself also laughing. He shook his head.

"Happy birthday, dear Robert. Happy birthday to you," she finished quickly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked, unable to keep back a grin.

"At least I don't have the entire surgical staff singing to you," Kelly answered.

"Touché." Chase nodded. He cleared his throat then exhaled, glancing up and down the hall. "I should probably find Allison and see if she wants to get some coffee."

"Tell her you're going to be thirty minutes late tonight," Kelly insisted. "Just say one of your surgeries is running late then stop and get a drink with me or something."

Chase pursed his lips together and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't," he told her with a shake of his head. He reached forward and squeezed her shoulder. "Maybe some other time. You know where to find me." He smiled softly then walked down the hall, toward the elevator.


End file.
